


Name Game

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Name Game

Title: Name Game  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #112: Rejection  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: I have no excuse for this one. *sheepish*

  
~

Name Game

~

“Let’s call it Ron,” Draco suggested, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Be nice.”

Draco quirked an eyebrow. “Nice? Me?”

“Good point.” Frowning, Harry stared down at their new Crup. “We still need a name for this little fellow, though. You keep rejecting my suggestions.”

“You thought we should name it Spot.”

“How about Pansy?” Harry grinned. “It sort of looks like her.”

“I’ll tell her you said that,” Draco threatened, stepping back as the Crup lifted its leg.

“Maybe we should name it Puddles,” Harry muttered, Scourgifying the floor.

“I still stand by Ron,” Draco whispered, glaring at the Crup.

~  



End file.
